Many electronic terminal apparatuses include a display panel used for displaying. The display panel includes a display region and a border region surrounding the display region. The display region displays images and characters when a terminal apparatus is in use. The terminal apparatus includes a display panel, a backlight, and a front frame, which is used for assembling the backlight and the display panel together, and covers the border region of the display panel. The presence of the border region limits a size of a picture displayed by the display panel in each screen or amount of information displayed by the display panel in each screen.
The demand for a display panel with a narrow border or even without a border increases gradually with a viewer's increasing pursuit of better visual experience. An existing terminal apparatus realizing display without a border is achieved mainly by removing a front frame and attaching a display panel to a backlight directly. In such a configuration, however, the bond between the display panel and the backlight is not firm enough.